There has been known a remote controller, which performs remote control of an air conditioner and/or sets various parameters such as a preset temperature (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The remote controller disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a remote-control transmission section which transmits an operation signal to an air-conditioner body by using an infrared ray system, and a temperature sensor which detects temperatures of an area closer to the presence of a person. The remote controller is configured to periodically transmit a room temperature detected by the temperature sensor to the air-conditioner body.
In this configuration, when the room temperature measured with the temperature sensor of the remote controller becomes substantially equal to a preset temperature preset at the air-conditioner body side, for example, when the room temperature becomes the preset temperature ±0.5° C., operation of the air-conditioner body is stopped to shift the air-conditioner body to a standby state. While a temperature difference between the room temperature measured with the temperature sensor and the preset temperature becomes equal to a predetermined temperature or more, the air-conditioner body is shifted to an operation mode to perform operation control so that the room temperature reaches the preset temperature. Thereby, the air-conditioner body is prevented from being operated endlessly, to reduce power consumption of the air-conditioner body.